Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved filling tube and seal construction for inflatable implants and more particularly to a filling tube and seal construction for use in inflatable implants of the type used in breast reconstruction.
An inflatable implant for use in human breast reconstruction includes at least one and at times two chambers. The chambers are defined by a flexible membrane or lumen and includes valves which are adapted to have a single flexible filling tube passed therethrough for filling the inner chamber.
A dual chamber device includes a viscous gel in the outer chamber as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,908 which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. The viscous gel which has in the past comprised a silicon gel is in contact with the valves and sealingly cooperates with the valves and the filling tube.
The implant also includes at least one valve having a short semi-rigid tube surrounding an opening and extending inwardly of the membrane, i.e., into the chamber. The filling tube comprises a soft and flexible length of tubing and a solid portion has an outer diameter which is slightly larger than the inner diameter of the semi-rigid tube and is stretchable longitudinally to reduce its outer diameter to facilitate passage through the semi-rigid tube. The solid portion is adapted to sealingly engage the semi-rigid tube upon relaxation thereof.
A recent increase in the demand for saline filled implants, as opposed to silicon filled implants, has led to a need for an improved valve and seal construction. Such constructions should minimize the likelihood of leakage of the saline or gel into the human body. The improved valve and seal construction should minimize any discomfort to the patient, be relatively inexpensive to manufacture, facilitate injection of a saline or other material into the implant and automatically and securely close the valve after injection of the saline solution into the implant.
It is presently believed that the valve and seal construction in accordance with the present invention offers a significant improvement over the device which is disclosed in my previously mentioned patent and will have the aforementioned advantageous features.